


He knew that hand by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: What do Bodie and Doyle find in the hand of each other?





	He knew that hand by tango65

He knew that hand.

He knew it from immeasurable previous experiences.

He knew how it looked as it held a cup of tea. He knew how it handled a rifle and the steering wheel in the Capri.

He knew it from when it helped him up the stairs at HQ. He knew it from when it guided him through narrow doorways and when it pulled him to remove him from harm's way and he knew it from when it ruffled his hair.

And he knew it from nights together behind closed doors, when it held him in ways that other's would never know about – not in their line of work.

But he didn't know the touch of this hand. There was no strength in it and very little life. It was lax, as he held it in his hand and prayed that he would again feel the touch that he knew so well.

He knew that hand.

He knew it from immeasurable previous experiences.

He knew how it always made him a cuppa when he needed it. He knew how it smoothly handled the Capri and how it drew that gun in the blink of an eye. And he knew the magic it created in a kitchen.

He knew it from when it slapped him away as he ruffled those curls, when it rubbed over eyes weary from the day's dramas and when it brought him what he needed at the right time.

And he knew it from nights together behind closed doors, when it held him in ways that other's would never know about – not in their line of work.

And that hand was what brought him back now. Its firm grasp surrounding his hand, giving him the strength and the motivation to fight his way back.


End file.
